


Take your medicine

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: In this world- there's a disease going around that turns people into sort of vampire like things ... clive catches the disease, and Luke tries to helpa short fic, not too expansive on the idea- maybe I'll make something more with it later-
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Take your medicine

"Take your medicine-" Luke sternly said, trying to put a pill into Clive's mouth before trying to get him to swallow it. They were like candy, made especially for him by his doctor. Once a day, everyday, forever. 

"Cliveee- eat ittt! Do you wanna turn into one of those monsters??" Luke said, holding his mouth closed. Clive just swatted at his arms, pulling him down and rolling over. He held onto Luke as if letting him go would mean certain death. 

The boy began to struggle, before he heard Clive swallow … good.

He laid there, letting the other cuddle him as much as he wanted. Clive was rubbing his back, mumbling something about him being so small … it was soothing, it made Luke wanna go to sleep, even though he had things to do today, but- just a little more sleep would be fine right? 

He started to drift off again, before he remembered something, and sighed… he kissed Clive's cheek, trying to sit up. "Do you want breakfast?" Luke asked, getting a head shake as a hand grabbed his waist, keeping him still. “ … Cliveeeeee-” Luke whined, biting at his arm. 

He still didn’t move, not even a little. He just curled up, pulling Luke into a sleep inducing hold. “It’s so early …” Clive mumbled, and Luke shook his head. “No it’s not! It’s noon-” He said, gasping as a pair of sharp teeth bit down on his shoulder. 

“...” Clive huffed, and Luke, who was bracing himself for pain, just laid there …

“You’re too sick to even bite me now-” Luke asked, and Clive pulled away, burying himself under his blankets. “You need to eat-” Luke said, pushing at him. Clive just stared at Luke’s hand … before closing his eyes again. He clearly wasn’t about to get up to eat.. 

“Clive … cwwiiiveee-” Luke nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around him before he pulled away. Clive just rolled over away from Luke, curling up …

“ …” Luke leaned down … “do you need blood that bad?” He asked, and Clive shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt Luke’s hand going into his mouth.

“You can have mine! I don’t care anymore!” He said, and Clive… gently bit him. Not enough to break skin, before he gave up, and turned his head the other way.

Luke … huffed, “so what? Is my blood not good enough anymore? Is that why you won’t …” He looked down, and moved away. “I really don’t mind …” He said. Clive was blank … before he opened his mouth, gnawing on Luke’s hand, barely awake. Luke smiled, “would you feel better if I got you something to eat?” He asked, and Clive shook his head. Luke sighed …

“I just don’t wanna hurt you ...” Clive said, “I’ll be fine … even if I do become like one of those things … I won’t hurt anyone-” He said. Luke nodded, “You say that ... will you at least eat something if I bring it to you?” He asked, and Clive nodded.    
  


“Don’t move!” Luke said, hastily shuffling out of their bed.

Clive didn’t move … just laid there, wondering what Luke would come back with. More raw meat? Something living? Or would he just come back ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held still, having dragged Clive into their kitchen to try and cook something for him. Clive refused to eat it though, so Luke ended up once again trying to give blood. He was seated in the other’s lap now, hands glued to his shoulders as he tried to get Clive to bite him. Clive was barely responding, most days he seemed like he was in a daze, that was the effect no blood had on him …

Luke couldn’t figure out why he was refusing, it wasn’t like anything bad would happen if he did. “I’m not moving until you eat something …” Luke said, and Clive … put his arms around the boy’s waist. He bit down … but nothing happened. Luke sighed, “pleaaase?” he asked, before wincing as Clive’s teeth broke through his skin, stabbing the vein in his neck. He groaned, and gripped Clive’s arms, feeling him immediately let go. 

“W-wait- no! It doesn’t hurt!” Luke said, sitting still, “I’m fine! You can keep going-” He urged Clive, who just looked down at him … Clive licked over his neck, “How about … I just- go outside and … I don’t mind hurting someone I don’t know ...” Clive said, feeling … something at the taste of Luke’s blood. He wondered for a second, what he might be able to do with someone else’s life. If he could just- rip them open. 

Luke was passing out, Clive hadn’t realized that he’d been sucking the boy’s blood out this whole time … He let go, and Luke laid back in his arms, asleep …

Clive gently ran his hand through Luke’s hair … some pet he turned out to be, he could barely go one day without offering his body in one way or another. Clive was tired of it, How was he supposed to go without biting with Luke around? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke woke up … and gasped, panicking immediately. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sort of dizzy. He looked around, the kitchen was dark, and he was on top of the table, covered up in a … blanket? It was small, something Luke had made on his own. Clive was gone, or, at least Luke thought he was gone. A quick look towards the fridge showed that Clive was here, and he was eating … something. Sitting on the floor, back turned towards Luke, who sat up, sliding off of the table. 

When his feet touched the floor, he could have sworn he didn’t weigh a thing anymore. He walked over to Clive, and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, just barely. Clive didn’t move at all, he didn’t even acknowledge Luke. 

“Clive …” Luke looked over him, and then to whatever he was eating …

It was his own body, Luke’s body, his head detached, eyes sunken in as his dull expression stared back at the boy … He looked down at his own hands … and then at Clive. This- couldn’t be right.

He moved in front of Clive … and waved his hands, he put a hand on his head, but it didn’t have any effect. He started hitting, punching, kicking, none of it … worked. 

Luke didn’t even feel tired after all of that … he dropped the blanket, and slumped to his knees, just watching as Clive turned into the thing he was trying to prevent. The doctors said the medicine would help … they lied. 

He didn’t really even feel sad about it, this just meant he could be with him forever. Even if there was no more him ...


End file.
